


In the Beginning

by kickassanakin



Series: The (Domestic) Adventures of Team Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, even Crowley okay, everyone ships Destiel in this fic not gonna lie, fun times in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Heaven and Hell are closed, the weary humans make their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Everything hurts, so I made this to make myself feel better.  
> I wrote this at one in the morning through a veil of my own tears. Don't judge.  
> Reviews will earn you a free hug from Jesus, otherwise known as Sam Winchester.

For once, everything went perfectly and according to plan.

Sure, there were a few hitches - Crowley's summoning of Abbadon definitely threw a hitch in the works, but Sam managed to get past it, and Naomi's total freakout had put a worried rain on Dean and Castiel's parade - but they worked through it and saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Cas closed the gates of Heaven, sacrificing his own grace in order to seal the gates shut. "Metatron can help them now," he had told Dean, "They don't need me anymore." Dean knew the ex-angel was referring to him at that point. Apparently he still had a good memory, despite the whole grace-ripping-out thing. Castiel's ringing screams still echoed in his ears.

Sam purified Crowey just as the gates of Heaven slammed shut, which in Dean's opinion was kind of hilarious. Crowley, of course, seemed broken and a complete mess by the time he was 'purified', but he wouldn't let go of Sam for anything. Claimed the kid was his key to _atonement_ , or whatever.

Dean still insisted they worked the demon tests on him and everything. Holy water rolled right off him, and salt and iron had no effect on him. Crowley was completely human. A dry sniffle alerted Dean to the now-human's distress, as Crowley muttered, "Didn't need to get my suit all wet," and then a tentative smile cracked at the ex-demon's lips and Dean felt a strange warmth erupt in his chest for Crowley that he never would have imagined. The world was changing in new and amazing ways, apparently.

After that, Sam and Dean dragged both suddenly-mortal beings into the Impala and drove off to the bunker. Dean drove, while Sam called up Kevin and told him to get a few new rooms ready. They'd be adding a "plus two" to the reservation.

By the time the Impala roared to a stop in Lebanon, Kansas, Dean had a feeling that the next few weeks would be absolute hell on Sam, Kevin and himself. Crowley, having not been human for more than a few thousand years (as it turns out, the whole "Fergus" thing was a load of bull), had no idea how to maneuver himself in human functions. Cas, having only been human once before (and dying shortly thereafter), had even less of an idea. Both men had been complaining up a storm, and Dean knew he wasn't the only one about to blow a fuse, if the look on Sam's exhausted face was any indication.

Kevin could deal with the two of them for a short while. Just long enough for Sam and Dean to get like, four hours.

Of course, once the four walked into the bunker, Kevin greeted them with tired eyes. "I couldn't find the rooms you guys were talking about," he grunted, collapsing into one of the chairs in what served as the living room. Cas yawned, looking slightly worried, while Crowley blinked owlishly and shrugged.

"I don't have to sleep for a while yet," he suggested, looking regretfully at Kevin. "I just need some grub. Would you mind showing me what there is to eat around here?" Dean could see the apology in Crowley's face as he looked at Kevin. The prophet regarded him with cold eyes, but something in them changed, and his demeanor softened.

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you the kitchen," he sighed as he turned around. Crowley brightened considerably and followed after him like a lost puppy. "The place is like a damn maze, I tell you."

Cas yawned one more time, and turned to face Dean. "It's been a while since I last slept," he grunted, looking up at Dean through long lashes, and _fuck_ if Dean wasn't a sucker for that face, "Where will I go?"

Fuck. "Just room with me, buddy. My bed's big enough for two, even if one of us is a cover-hog." Dean grinned lightly and clapped his friend on the back. "After all, there's plenty of time for us to find you a good room to have all to yourself." He had a feeling that Cas was gonna have nightmares that night, too - after all, he had been having them ever since he fell. Dean wanted to make sure he would be okay, because damn it if he wasn't growing an even softer spot for the ex-angel than usual.

"I didn't get to show you my room last time, anyways," Dean commended as he walked Cas back to his room, one hand clasped over his friend's shoulder, "It's awesome. I promise. I decorated it and everything. And the mattress? It _remembers_ me."

"But the mattress is an inanimate object-"

"No, Cas. It remembers me."

There was a pause before Castiel hung his head and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Dean," he said at last. Dean tried to ignore the sniggering of his asshole baby brother, but when he couldn't do that he held up his hand and flipped his brother the bird as he and Cas walked through the threshold and into his room.

He ignored the pointed, "You wish you were doing that to Cas," that Sammy blurted out right before slamming the door in his face. Kid was sick and stupid. Didn't know what he was talking about.

When he turned back to look at Cas, the guy had already wiggled out of his shoes and folded up his trench coat. He was in the action of placing it on Dean's desk when the hunter held out one hand to stop him. "Hey man, let's just hang that up. No need to clutter everything up."

Cas only nodded and glided over to the closet. He pulled out a hanger and struggled with the thing for a minute before getting the hang of it - ha ha, _hang_ \- and managing to get the coat onto the hanger. He placed it back into the closet carefully, as if he was afraid he would break it. He turned around to look at Dean, a small glint of hope in his eyes. "So... which side of the bed do you want?" Cas asked, his voice surprisingly small for once. Dean swallowed nervously and gestured to the bed.

"Uh... your choice, man," Dean grumbled quietly, "I mean, I can have any side any day I choose. It's your turn, I guess." And god, did that sound terribly awkward. It didn't matter, though, because Cas simply shrugged and crawled into the side of the bed he was facing. The poor guy hadn't had a change of clothes after his fall, and they hadn't spared any time getting back to the bunker. Crowley still had his suit on, for that matter, and if Dean felt a tiny twinge of guilt at that, well. The dude was human now, despite all the shitty things he had done as a demon. His attention was directed back at the bed, where a shirt, tie and a pair of dress pants flew out of it, leaving Cas only in his boxers. Dean swallowed drily.

Well. Two could play at that game. Maybe. Dean shoved off his jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt carefully before realizing that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Oh well, there would be time for that another day. He stripped off his jeans and pulled his shirt off. There he was, boxered glory and all. He slipped into the other side of the bed comfortably, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

 


End file.
